


Infiltrados

by sara_f_black



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Revenge (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D References, Crossover, F/M, M/M, No Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-SHIELD son palabras mayores –le recordó Nolan–. Estamos hablando de la gente que escondió la presencia de dioses y héroes en la Tierra. </p>
<p>A Emily las historias de superhéroes no le impresionaban en lo más mínimo. Cuando le había expresado sus sospechas sobre la naturaleza de SHIELD, había arqueado una ceja y le había preguntado quién se suponía que era Capitán América.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltrados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



> Este fic se ubica tras una variación del final de la primera temporada de Revenge. No he visto la segunda ni tercera temporada, así que podrían haber inexactitudes. 
> 
> En cuanto al universo cinematográfico de Marvel, también incluí referencias de Agents of SHIELD, no de los personajes sino del mundo en el que se mueven.

Centrar toda tu vida en una única meta era peligroso. Eventualmente, algo podía suceder y traerse al suelo el único plan. Por ejemplo, una maleta llena de pruebas y un avión con testigos podía desaparecer, llevándose el trabajo de todo ese tiempo… 

Pero no había desaparecido por arte de magia. Emily estaba decidida a averiguar lo que había sucedido y Nolan no podía hacer más que ayudarla. Por eso, verla entrar por su puerta a horas intempestivas de la noche no tenía nada de extraño para él. 

—¿Lograste averiguar de qué se trata? —preguntó ella sin mayores introducciones. 

—La duda ofende —replicó Nolan. Normalmente, se habría mostrado orgulloso y petulante de los resultados que le tenía, pero en esta ocasión estaba nervioso. 

Muy nervioso. 

—Supongo el águila era lo que sospechabas —señaló ella dirigiéndose hacia la computadora. 

Desde que había fracasado su plan para limpiar el nombre de su padre y vengarse de todos los que lo habían condenado, Emily estaba más impaciente que nunca. 

—No lo sospechaba —la corrigió mientras se acercaba él también. Adiós a su noche de maratón particular—. Sabía que se relacionaba con SHIELD. Ya sabes, la organización secreta que dejó de ser tan secreta cuando los aliens empezaron a meterse a la Tierra en Nueva York. Uno habría pensado que podían conseguirse un destino mejor. 

Emily elevó los ojos hacia el techo con irritación, de esa manera que expresaba directamente que no estaba para perder el tiempo. 

—¿Qué averiguaste? 

—Es su símbolo —le confirmó, mostrándole el águila negra en pantalla—. La organización archisecreta del gobierno, milicia o no sé qué se llevó todas las pruebas y testigos. 

Emily frunció el ceño con fuerza. Aquello no la sorprendía, pero la determinaba con más fuerza para continuar con su cometido. 

—Necesito saber por qué —declaró con firmeza—. Tienes que acceder a sus archivos. 

Si bien disfrutaba de la confianza de Emily en sus habilidades, era frustrante cuando no podía estar a la altura de sus expectativas. 

—SHIELD son palabras mayores —le recordó, apartando las manos del teclado—. Estamos hablando de la gente que escondió la presencia de dioses y héroes en la Tierra. 

A Emily las historias de superhéroes no le impresionaban en lo más mínimo. Cuando le había expresado sus sospechas sobre la implicación de SHIELD en el tema, ella había arqueado una ceja y le había preguntado quién se suponía que era Capitán América. De todos los héroes, sólo conocía el nombre de Iron Man y no era santo de su devoción. 

Para Nolan, un genio en ingeniería y programación con el carisma de Tony Stark, era su héroe. 

—¿Por qué esa gente no quiere que se sepa la verdad sobre mi padre?

Ah, la chica siempre sabía que decir. 

Empezó a teclear de nuevo. 

—Conseguí alguna información con unos contactos de Marea Creciente. Han denunciado los abusos de SHIELD. De hecho, parece que tuvieron una militante obsesionada con el tema, tienen bastante información. 

—¿Algo que nos sirva? —preguntó con expresión de concentración. Nolan prácticamente podía escuchar las piezas calzando en su cabeza. 

—Es una agrupación exclusiva y rigurosa, no es de fácil acceso a menos que seas lo que están investigando… Tienen distintas academias, ámbitos y rangos de capacitación. Cuando llegan a trabajar en la agencia llevan toda la vida de conocer a los de su misma generación. 

Había buscado todos los obstáculos posibles, pero la conocía ya lo suficiente para saber hacia dónde rondaban sus pensamientos. 

—¿No hay otra manera de tener acceso más que pasar la formación con ellos? 

Nolan suspiró, sabía que preguntaría eso. 

—También están los consultores. Y aquellos que cautivan a un agente para que los tome como alguien de confianza. 

La corta y resuelta sonrisa de Emily no se hizo esperar.

*** 

El trabajo de infiltrarse a SHIELD había tomado varios meses. No sabía cuántos favores le debía ahora Nolan a la gente de Marea Creciente, pero esperaba que no se convirtiera en un problema a largo plazo. Ya se encargaría de ello de ser necesario. 

Ahora mismo, tenía que concentrarse en sus tareas como la señorita Carter, aquella identidad con la que había accedido a SHIELD como consultora en temas de terrorismo internacional. La preparación física la tenía, pero había tenido que recurrir a los recursos de Takeda para conseguir formación en el área específica de antiterrorismo. Aunque lo más difícil había sido dejarse instruir por Nolan con respecto a vida y milagros de los superhéroes y supervillanos del mundo. 

Hasta entonces lo había considerado una pérdida de tiempo, era poco probable que un hombre que había estado congelado por décadas o un multimillonario narcisista tuvieran algún interés en esconder lo sucedido con su padre. 

No estaba dentro de sus planes que su interés en las investigaciones de SHIELD sobre grupos terroristas involucrados en eventos sobrenaturales la hiciera ser llamada a colaborar en una operación que involucraba al Capitán América.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, aunque en persona se veía muy diferente a en las fotos que Nolan le había mostrado. Sin el uniforme, con aquella chaqueta de cuero y pantalones de mezclilla parecía un hombre joven y tranquillo, aunque muy atractivo. 

Le dedicó una sonrisa con cierto tinte de timidez al verla llegar. Si no tuviera tanto dominio de sí misma, le hubiera correspondido con otra. 

—Capitán Rogers —lo saludó ella. 

—Steve —la corrigió él estirando la mano para estrechar la que ella le había ofrecido—. Parece que vamos a trabajar juntos. 

—Sí, eso parece —replicó ella permitiéndose sonreír esta vez, de manera calculada. 

Cuando más tarde terminaron de recibir sus instrucciones y un educado Steve Rogers se ofreció a pasar por ella para salir juntos a su destino determinado, Emily lamentó que no le hubiera tocado trabajar con algún agente agrio y malhumorado al que no le importara lo más mínimo engañar y traicionar cuando fuera necesario. 

*** 

Por suerte la señorita Carter le había permitido llamarla “Sharon”. De otra manera, cada vez que se dirigiera a ella iba a sentir una punzada dolorosa en el pecho más fuerte de lo que era habitual. Todavía la sentía al ver su nombre en la identificación, las reservas de habitaciones y todo el papeleo, pero empezaba a hacerse a la idea. 

Steve no podía decir que se sintiera cómodo con frecuencia junto a los agentes de SHIELD. Si bien el agente Coulson había sido de su agrado a pesar de la incomodidad inherente a ser admirado con fervor por alguien, había encontrado pocos miembros de la organización con quienes no sintiera que había siempre segundas y terceras intenciones en cada una de sus acciones. 

No es que Sharon Carter careciera de ese defecto. De hecho, Steve notaba que había algo siempre tenso, contenido y controlado dentro de ella. Sin embargo, era una a persona agradable de tratar, con un ingenio agudo para hacer comentarios sarcásticos y una sonrisa preciosa cuando se permitía expresar satisfacción. 

Además, lo trataba como un compañero de trabajo nada más. Steve estaba algo cansado de ser visto de manera diferente, algo que vagaba entre verle como una leyenda o como un fenómeno de feria. 

Usualmente no tenía que ganarse tanto el respeto de sus compañeros de trabajo como su consideración como uno de ellos. Con Sharon, la misión era siempre la prioridad, independientemente de que él le agradara o no. 

—Sí me agradas —le había corregido ella cuando él le había tratado de expresar su gratitud por esa actitud—. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Eres Capitán América. 

El tono de broma compartida, de camaradería y complicidad en su voz, lo hacía sonreír porque estaba seguro de que en el fondo, a ella eso le daba absolutamente igual. 

*** 

Le hubiera gustado que Steve fuera una persona menos agradable. La mayor parte de los agentes de SHIELD con los que había trabajado le producían rechazo o repulsión. Estaba segura de que todos ocultaban más de lo que decían y las intrigas en el seno de la organización eran mucho peores que lo que se podía vivir en los Hampton. 

De todas maneras, Emily había desechado hacía mucho la idea de que la gente podía ser integralmente buena. Nolan era una buena persona, pero era capaz de mucho más de lo que él mismo creía. En su opinión, la gente que intentaba ser totalmente buena, como su padre, se exponía a ser herida de todas las formas posibles. El propio Jack era el mejor ejemplo de ello.

Sin embargo, Steve parecía ser más que capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y los suyos, sin dejar de ser una buena persona y tener fe en la humanidad. Aunque él pudiera agradecer que lo tratara como un igual, la verdad era que lo consideraba un tipo particularmente extraño. Único, en realidad.

Nunca había tenido mala conciencia por mentirle a la gente, pero dado que Steve era su única compañía en esos días y le resultaba un hombre tan íntegro y agradable, en ocasiones se encontraba deseando poder hablarle sobre sus planes y pensamientos. 

Extrañaba a Nolan para eso. 

Aunque tampoco era por lo único que echaba de menos a su compañero de crimen. Steve se tomaba tan en serio sus misiones que le dejaba poco tiempo libre para concentrarse en su propio objetivo para encontrase allí. 

El acceso que tenía a los archivos de SHIELD era increíblemente limitado. Como consultora, tenía un nivel de acceso 2, y solamente por estar trabajando un tema tan delicado como el terrorismo. Para su desaliento, el Capitán América podía ser el perro de caza de la organización pero tampoco tenía un alto nivel de acceso a la información, sino más bien lo contrario. 

—¿No te cansas de tantos secretos? —le preguntó ella en una ocasión, cuando les ordenaron dejar la investigación del lugar que habían logrado encontrar tras un par de semanas de trabajo. 

Steve frunció ligeramente el ceño, al tiempo que se ajustaba los guantes de cuero que usaba para manejar la motocicleta. 

—A veces. 

No parecía cómodo con el tema, pero parecía dispuesto a seguir la instrucción. Se dirigió hacia la motocicleta con la que habían llegado hasta aquel complejo industrial apartado donde, no sin poca pelea, habían asegurado la liberación de una serie de archivos que todavía no sabían muy bien qué contenían ni lo iban a saber. No importaba que los hubieran encontrado gracias a su investigación sobre la agrupación terrorista AMNA. 

Un equipo de SHIELD estaba en camino para tomar posesión de la información para que fuera analizada por agentes de un nivel superior. 

—No sé si yo podría trabajar para siempre con este gente —declaró ella con más sinceridad de la habitual. 

Steve no parecía planteárselo así. 

—Hago mi trabajo lo mejor posible para asegurarme de ayudar a mi país. Para eso he trabajado siempre. 

Emily no podía evitar mirarlo con incredulidad cuando decía ese tipo de cosas. Sonaba a discurso ensayado, o así habría sonado en labios de alguien más. 

En Steve Rogers parecía sincero. 

No estaba segura de ser capaz de aceptar que en el mundo aún podía existir alguien como él. 

*** 

Había algo curioso en Sharon. Steve no se consideraba un hombre particularmente perceptivo ni mucho menos presumía de entender a las mujeres. De hecho, ese último punto Peggy se lo había dejado muy claro: no tenía la menor idea y dudaba haber aprendido ahora lo que no sabía en ese entonces. 

Sin embargo, había notado que Sharon tenía dos tipos de actitudes diferentes: una cuando estaba concentrada trabajando un caso y otra cuando hablaban de cualquier otro tema. Al trabajar, solía mostrarse concentrada, enfocada por completo en su objetivo. Había una seguridad en ella que le hacía una compañera en la que era fácil confiar. En el tiempo libre, en contraste, tenía una gran facilidad para ser amena y agradable. 

Por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender, la prefería enfocada y seria. Estaba seguro de que seguir la pista de las organizaciones terroristas en la mira de SHIELD era lo que más le importaba en el mundo. 

Tal vez simplemente le gustaba su compromiso con el trabajo. 

—Nos tienen trabajando con los ojos vendados y una mano atada —solía quejarse cuando topaban contra algún impedimento dentro del propio SHIELD. 

En ocasiones, Steve se había encontrado peleando contra una célula terrorista para desmantelar algún campo donde experimentaban con objetos peligrosos de los que ni Sharon ni él recibían alguna explicación. En otras, una pista totalmente sólida se veía detenida por la instrucción de entregar su investigación porque un equipo con nivel de seguridad 5 o 6 iba a continuar desde allí. 

—Nos utilizan —decía Sharon en esas ocasiones en que Steve había llegado a verla enojada—. Un día uno de estos grupos nos van a estar esperando. Nos van a matar. 

A veces, Steve veía un destello de miedo en su mirada. Como si él fuera a dejar que la mataran. No le gustaba presumir, pero había intentado hacerle entender que él podía protegerlos a ambos. 

Eso no parecía tranquilizarla, pero él no podía simplemente exigirle a Fury toda la información sobre terrorismo. En realidad, podía hacerlo, pero no se la daría. 

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un caso que pareció afectarla especialmente, tuvo otra idea. Tal vez habría sido mejor no pensar nunca que existía otra posibilidad. 

***

—El chico dorado de Fury quiere que rompa las reglas —declaró Tony al escucharlo. 

Steve habría podido visualizar la sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara sin necesidad de haber aprendido a usar ese dispositivo curioso para hacer lo que llamaban “videollamadas”.

—No sería la primera vez que Fury nos esconde algo importante —se justificó, aunque sabía que era peor. Tony no había dejado de decirle en todo ese tiempo que no entendía cómo podía seguir trabajando para SHIELD, conociendo la organización como la conocían. 

Ironías de la vida, considerando que Tony había trabajado para SHIELD desde antes que él y el propio Howard Stark había sido uno de sus fundadores. 

—Pero es la primera vez que me pides algo así —señaló el hombre con satisfacción. 

Lo estaba disfrutando. 

Steve se obligó a recordarse por qué lo estaba haciendo. 

—La ocasión lo amerita. No sé demasiado sobre terrorismo internacional pero Sharon sí. Ella está preocupada de que nos falte información vital y SHIELD la tenga. Por eso… 

—Espera. —Tony lo interrumpió con brusquedad, lo que tenía que admitir que no le sorprendía y peor aún, ya casi ni siquiera le molestaba—. ¿Estás usando mis habilidades para impresionar a una chica? 

Steve frunció el ceño. 

—Esto es serio —enfatizó. 

Tony sonrió burlón. 

—Mucho. Estás interesado en alguien. En una chica. 

Abrió la boca para reclamarle lo que estaba insinuando, pero se detuvo porque no estaba realmente seguro de qué le había querido decir con eso. Antes de pensar en una réplica apropiada escuchó los pasos de Sharon, que venía en dirección a él. 

—Me tengo que ir —susurró antes de apretar el botón rojo en la pantalla con más fuerza de lo necesario para un objeto táctil, como le había recriminado Tony muchas veces. 

Poco después, recibió un mensaje. JARVIS ya estaba trabajando en su pedido. 

*** 

Emily Thorne había dejado de sentir remordimientos hacía demasiado tiempo. Tal vez por eso no reconoció la sensación molesta que apareció de repente en ella cuando Steve le pasó el archivo con toda la información de SHIELD sobre un grupo que al parecer se llamaba “la Iniciativa” y estaba conectado con varios ataques terroristas… Incluido el del 11 de septiembre. 

Steve Rogers tenía un buen corazón. Era un tipo sensible y un excelente compañero, un buen capitán. Por lo mismo, había tenido la impresión de que si se mostraba realmente alterada y preocupada por su falta de acceso a la información, si lograba utilizar su supuesta experticia en terrorismo para crear preocupación en él también, tal vez lograría que la ayudara a conseguir acceso a la información que le interesaba. 

Había ido sembrando el terreno y había movido ficha al encontrar la primera pista real que parecía conectar con el caso de su padre. Lo que nunca había pensado era que aquel hombre, con su limitada comprensión y manejo de la encriptación computadorizada de la información, pudiera acceder a un archivo completo de SHIELD sobre terrorismo.

La Iniciativa. 

Se había sentado a devorar el contenido del archivo tras agradecer a Steve el gesto con un impulsivo beso en la mejilla. 

Una tontería, pero con él parecía en cierta manera apropiada. No había esperado encontrar tan agradable el roce de su piel ni dejar su mirada un momento más del calculado encontrándose con la de él. 

Decidió no pensar más en el asunto cuando encontró información suficiente para volver a ponerse en contacto con Nolan. 

*** 

La llegada de Steve lo tomó por sorpresa pero no le molestó. Estaba dispuesto a recordarle hasta la saciedad que le había hecho un favor y sonsacarlo sobre la chica. No había previsto que el propio Capitán América estaba allí para hablarle sobre su indiscreción. 

Lo miró de hito en hito. Steve parecía incómodo y en cierta forma avergonzado. Pero sobretodo, estaba preocupado. 

No dejaba de ser divertido. 

—La chica se robó la información y desapareció —repitió Tony tras escuchar lo que el hombre había venido a decirle. Su voz estaba teñida de incredulidad. 

—Necesitamos encontrarla —señaló Steve, como si quisiera apresurarlo para llegar al punto importante. 

—Estoy seguro que todo SHIELD debe estar trabajando en eso —replicó Tony sin hacer el menor ademán de moverse. 

¿Para qué, si ya JARVIS estaba ocupándose del asunto con tan sólo escucharlos? 

—Creen que ella es parte de la Iniciativa o trabaja para ellos —declaró Steve mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar por la habitación. Tony podía notar lo inquieto que estaba. La manera en que cruzaba los brazos, dando golpes rítmicos con un dedo extendido sobre su codo, lo delataba. 

Tony arqueó la ceja y se incorporó, señalándolo con la mano derecha. Hasta ahora se había mantenido recostado a la barra del bar que tenía en la sala, donde reposaba su trago a medio tomar. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que Fury venga a reclamarme porque rompí sus barreras de seguridad para darle información a una terrorista? Sólo por curiosidad. 

La expresión de Steve dejó traslucir algo de culpa por haberlo puesto en esa posición, pero él le devolvió una sonrisa. Poner a prueba la paciencia de Fury nunca dejaba de ser divertido. Sólo que el Capitán no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. 

—Yo no creo que sea de la Iniciativa —declaró tras un momento. 

Aquello tampoco era novedad. Tony no lo había dudado ni un momento. Por otra parte, no se fiaba de la capacidad de Steve Rogers de no ser un ingenuo si la mujer había jugado bien sus cartas con él. 

—Eso es lo que dije a Fury —señaló una voz femenina, interrumpiéndolos. 

Tony se giró con sobresalto, aunque reconocía aquella voz sin necesidad de verla. 

—Hubiera preferido a Fury —declaró de inmediato. 

Sabía que ella también lo hubiera preferido. Después de trabajar para él estando encubierta habían trabajado bien juntos con el resto de Vengadores, pero Natasha solía evitar tratar con él por aparte del grupo. Él, si bien no le tenía miedo, tenía que admitir que era la más intimidante de sus compañeros Vengadores.

Sin embargo, Steve parecía aliviado de verla allí. Ellos sí que habían trabajado juntos con frecuencia. Lo que tenía responder a órdenes de SHIELD. 

—Tenemos una pista —declaró Natasha ignorándolo a él y dirigiéndose a Steve—. Fury quiere que la interrogue, pero supuse que querrías participar también. 

El agradecimiento se podía ver claramente en el rostro de Steve. 

—Bien —declaró Tony—. ¿A dónde vamos? 

Natasha arqueó una ceja y se volteó a mirarlo. 

—Es un trabajo de inteligencia y recuperación de información —le informó sin dar explicaciones, en un tono que dejaba más que claro que no estaba invitado. 

Steve parecía más seguro ahora que Natasha parecía tener un plan de acción. Sin embargo, Tony no tenía tanta suerte: no se había olvidado de él. Antes de retirarse con la espía se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro antes de hablar: 

—Tienes el archivo. Puedes encontrar algo que me ayude a entender por qué querría robar la información y que no sea para la Iniciativa. 

—Tú también lo tienes —replicó Tony de inmediato, aunque sabía que no valía de nada. Steve nunca se las ingeniaría con tantísimo registro electrónico. 

Steve lo miró fijamente pero no añadió nada más. Tony maldijo mentalmente al verlo alejarse junto a Natasha. Algo debía estar haciendo muy mal, porque al parecer el Capitán empezaba a dar por hecho que contaba con su ayuda. 

Resopló antes de tomar el vaso que le esperaba sobre la barra del mini bar y empezar a dirigir la búsqueda de JARVIS sobre toda la información con la que contaban. 

*** 

Los dedos de Nolan volaban sobre el teclado y sus ojos exploraban todo lo que aparecía en su pantalla revisando la información recuperada por Emily sobre la Iniciativa. Si SHIELD estaba escondiendo la información sobre David Clarke era porque no quería que la Iniciativa saliera a la luz pública. 

Tampoco tenían que preocuparse. Nolan sospechaba que Emily tenía más interés en que no volvieran a ver la luz, al precio que fuera necesario. 

—Vamos, Ems. ¿Me vas a contar cómo conseguiste estos archivos? —preguntó por enésima vez. 

Emily estaba en la misma habitación, releyendo la información sobre la Iniciativa y su conexión con el financiamiento de experimentos con fines terroristas a los que SHIELD pretendía poner fin por su cuenta. 

—Ya te dije que la persona que me los dio no brindó mayores explicaciones. 

Nolan la miró de reojo, el inicio de una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. 

—Dijiste que en las últimas semanas habías estado con Capitán América. 

No le pasó desapercibida la manera en que Emily volvía a vestir esa máscara de imperturbabilidad que sabía utilizar tan bien. 

—Fue un buen compañero —dijo de manera automática. 

—Le robaste al Capitán América —señaló Nolan. Apartó las manos del teclado un momento y apoyó el brazo en el espaldar de la silla, para girarse y mirarla mejor—. Existe algo llamado “límites”, Ems. Van a buscarte por esto. 

La chica levantó la barbilla desafiante. Le encantaba esa actitud en ella. 

—Encontraremos a la Iniciativa primero. 

A Nolan le hubiera gustado pensar que no se equivocaba. 

*** 

Natasha lo había llevado de vuelta a la base de SHIELD y desde ahí habían seguido su pista más reciente sobre la Iniciativa. Hasta donde Steve había entendido, se trataba de una organización que financiaba ataques terroristas e investigaciones de dudosa reputación con tal de hacer dinero. Estas investigaciones habían atraído la atención de SHIELD dado que en algunas utilizaban sujetos humanos para desarrollar poderes y habilidades. No le hubiera sorprendido nada encontrarse que intentaban reproducir el suero, lo que parecía ser el sueño de toda investigación al servicio de oscuras intenciones. 

El grupo también había estado involucrado en ataques terroristas sin elementos considerados sobrenaturales y hacía poco había estado a punto de verse expuesto por la aparición de nueva evidencia sobre el sonado caso de las Torres Gemelas, las que Steve no había llegado a conocer. 

La teoría bajo la que estaban trabajando la investigación era que la mujer que se había hecho llamar Sharon Carter trabajaba para la Iniciativa y había entrado a SHIELD con la intención de averiguar qué sabían sobre ellos. Natasha consideraba que infiltrarse de aquella manera para un objetivo tan superficial no tenía sentido, lo que en opinión de Steve ayudaba a considerar su idea de que la irrupción de Sharon tenía otros motivos de fondo. 

Sin embargo, aunque se habían levantado todas las alertas de vigilancia posibles contra la Iniciativa para reconocer si habían recibido información sobre la operación de SHIELD contra sus intereses, estaban trabajando desde otro ángulo para localizar a Sharon, o cualquiera que fuera su nombre. 

Si averiguaban cómo había logrado infiltrarse, podrían llegar a ella y ya preguntarle en persona para quién trabajaba. 

Las pistas en ese sentido los habían llevado a preocuparse por una organización que ya en el pasado había hecho méritos para fastidiar a SHIELD: Marea Creciente. 

—Tengo algo —declaró Natasha cuando vino a su encuentro tras un día completo de interrogatorios. Tenía esa breve sonrisa en sus labios que denotaba una satisfacción real por el trabajo realizado—. Alguien de los Hamptons ha tenido mucho contacto con Marea Creciente en los últimos tiempos, interesado en saber todo lo posible sobre SHIELD. 

—¿Los Hamptons? —Steve notó cómo la agente desviaba la mirada hacia la pantalla de la computadora sin dar muestras de sobresaltarse. Su autocontrol siempre lo admiraba. Él hubiera saltado si hubiera escuchado de pronto la voz de Tony en una habitación donde no estaba. 

El hombre lo había llamado justo minutos antes de que ella llegara para decirle que había encontrado algo que quizá le interesaba. Lo tenía en pantalla en videollamada cuando la agente había entrado en la habitación. 

—¿Tienes algo relacionado? —preguntó Natasha sin fingir por un momento que no sabía que había estado trabajando en lo que Steve le había pedido. 

—Véanlo ustedes. 

Inmediatamente se desplegó en pantalla una serie de cuadros con información sobre el caso de las Torres Gemelas y un individuo llamado David Clarke, arrestado en los Hampton por una colaboración de la que al parecer, había pruebas de que no había colaborado. 

Pruebas que SHIELD había escondido y guardado al ser descubiertas. 

Steve notó que Natasha valoraba la información con seriedad. 

—¿Por qué te llamó la atención esto en particular? —preguntó él finalmente. 

—SHIELD ocultó las pruebas del caso hace aproximadamente el tiempo para que tu misteriosa chica planeara la infiltración —declaró con claridad, para luego interrumpirse y mirarlo de mala manera—. ¿Tendré algún tipo de premio por esto? Me siento como un simple asistente buscando información mientras ustedes se divierten. 

Steve sonrió un poco, aunque estaba muy preocupado últimamente como para sonreír libremente. 

—Parece que hay más en ti sin el traje de lo que solía creer —declaró, no exento de afecto. 

Tony sí que sonrió ampliamente. 

—No tienes idea —replicó. 

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco, como notó Steve cuando le prestó atención al escucharla hablar de nuevo. 

—Iremos a los Hamptons. Mantendremos un perfil bajo mientras la encontramos. No creo que Tony quiera acompañarnos. 

Steve frunció el ceño ligeramente confundido, pero Tony le dio la razón a Natasha. 

—Es un lugar para personas ricas promedio —declaró con desinterés—. Pero podría darle un par o más de lecciones a nuestro héroe de museo sobre cómo sobrevivir entre ellos. 

No le preocupaba tanto cómo sobrevivir al trabajo encubierto. Quería encontrar a Sharon y obtener una explicación a lo que había pasado. 

***

Natasha había hecho trabajo encubierto en todos los medios que se le podían ocurrir. No tenía un favorito, aunque agradecía cuando el trabajo no implicaba andar sucia y maloliente. En su opinión lo que marcaba la diferencia en ese tipos de trabajos era quién estaba en tu equipo de seguridad y quién iba contigo al campo. 

Aunque había hecho más de un trabajo con Steve, no recordaba ninguno encubierto de estas características y tenía que admitir que no las tenía todas consigo. Muy a su pesar, Tony Stark podría haber sido una mejor opción para no destacar entre los ricos y famosos. 

Sus órdenes eran encontrar a Nolan Ross y a la mujer que se había hecho pasar como Sharon Carter para arrestarlos y llevarlos a las instalaciones de SHIELD. El hombre era el dueño de una compañía llamada NolCorp y se le atribuía un contacto sostenido con Marea Creciente en los últimos meses, el cual podría haber resultado en la documentación e información correcta de la mujer para infiltrarse como consultora en la organización. 

En opinión de Natasha, había sido un excelente trabajo el de ambos para lograr una infiltración tan arriesgada. Sospechaban que la chica en cuestión debía vivir en los Hamptons también o de alguna otra manera tenía una relación cercana con el hombre. Nadie se arriesgaba tanto por cualquiera. 

Lo más curioso era que Ross no parecía involucrado en las actividades delictivas y de espionaje de Marea Creciente. Probablemente había cubierto bien sus huellas, porque algo tenía que haber dado a cambio de la información que le habían brindado, que no había sido poca. 

Tenía la impresión de que Steve había comunicado todo lo que sabían a Stark. No le extrañaba para nada que el multimillonario estuviera actuando de asistente de investigación para el Capitán América, pero había optado por no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Después de todo, ella misma estaba dispuesta a alguna que otra irregularidad en esa misión para ayudar a Steve. 

Estaba tan convencido de que tenía que haber una buena explicación para las acciones de la falsa Sharon Carter que Natasha confiaba en que la convenciera de hablar sin necesidad de ir a interrogatorio con ella. 

Después de todo, era bastante difícil negarle algo a Steve Rogers. 

Con esas razones había convencido a Fury de operar de aquella manera irregular, aunque el hombre estaba rabioso con esa mujer de origen desconocido que había burlado a la mejor de todas sus fichas. 

Si le hubieran preguntado, ella le habría asegurado que a pesar del suero mágico en sus venas, Steve Rogers no dejaba de ser un hombre. Ya conocía ella algunos de los síntomas que presentaba el Capitán en su interés por la infiltrada. Sin embargo, confiaba lo suficiente en su criterio para creer que había algo más de fondo en su interés por el caso que un par de piernas largas y una mujer experimentada en usar sus encantos para espiar. 

Aunque lo de experimentada lo ponía en duda: la entrada había sido brillante pero la salida, desastrosa. Con una organización como SHIELD detrás había que trabajar mucho más para desaparecer del todo. Asumiendo que esa hubiera sido su intención. 

Tal vez pretendía que la siguieran. 

Miró de reojo a Steve, quien muy caballerosamente le había dicho que se veía “muy bien”, obligándose a no mirar con fijeza su escote ni su trasero. Llevaba un vestido de coctel, fresco y cómodo, tal como la ocasión lo ameritaba. El Capitán, por su parte, iba de traje entero, tan cómodo con él como el adolescente que se pone uno para ir a su primer baile colegial de etiqueta.

—Relájate —le recomendó ella. 

Sólo tenía que mezclarse con la gente para intentar averiguar algo sobre la chica, mientras ella iba a por Nolan Ross. Dudaba que la mujer que buscaban estuviera en los Hamptons propiamente, pero él debía llevarlos a ella. 

Notó que la gente los miraba con cierta extrañeza, pero después de todo para la ceremonia en memoria de Victoria Greyson no había solamente gente local. Sin un cuerpo al que velar y enterrar, habían atrasado los ceremoniales todo el verano, considerando también que la hija de la mujer había estado internada. 

Eran todos unos personajes los Greyson, pero también su vía para llegar a la Iniciativa. No había tenido que interrogar a Victoria, pero sabía que había sido muy colaboradora a cambio de que se guardara el secreto de su estado tras la desaparición del avión. Le convenía estar muerta y a SHIELD le condecía además ventaja que ya nadie la considerara una amenaza. 

Se separaron pronto. Steve iba a indagar sobre la mujer y ella se encargaría de encontrar a Nolan Ross. 

Su labor no le tomó demasiado tiempo. El dueño de NolCorp no era particularmente discreto y se las ingeniaba, aun estando callado y apartado, para destacar entre todos los figurines de los Hampton. 

Natasha sonrió al notar el momento justo en que él la miraba apreciativamente. 

Aquello sería pan comido. 

*** 

Nolan Ross no parecía ser un tipo realmente popular en los Hamptons. Al preguntar por alguna persona que pudieran relacionar con él, de la manera más casual y sutil que Steve pudo encontrar, obtuvo pocas respuestas. La más usual, había sido el nombre de Emily Thorne. Sobre ella, la gente tenía mucho más que decir. 

De alguna manera, Steve se había encontrado hablando en un rincón con una señora mayor que parecía encantada de guindarse de su brazo y contarle sobre la mujer que había llegado al lugar la temporada anterior para comprometerse con el hijo mayor de los Greyson. 

Era una buena candidata, o eso parecía. No estuvo segura hasta que la señora, muy amablemente, le señaló a la recién llegada. 

Tuvo el tiempo justo para incorporarse y verla antes de que ella lo notara. Un instante después de que sus miradas se cruzaron, Sharon Carter dio media vuelta para salir de allí. 

Tras una despedida fugaz de su informante, Steve se dispuso a seguirla. 

*** 

Nolan le había advertido que su salida tan poco ceremoniosa de SHIELD iba a traer consecuencias. Había sugerido esconderse un tiempo y esperar. Sin embargo, tras leer el archivo y saber que tras las declaraciones de Victoria la organización podría caer en cualquier momento sobre la Iniciativa, se había dado cuenta de que tenía que actuar de inmediato. 

SHIELD no parecía tener ninguna intención de rehabilitar la memoria de su padre. De hecho, cuando se pusieran en movimiento, acabarían con la Iniciativa de manera que el mundo no se diera cuenta nunca de que había existido. No podía al menos hacer un esfuerzo para impedirlo. 

Aunque le hubiera gustado que tardaran más en dar con ella, sabía que sucedería. Con lo que no había contado era con que Steve Rogers en persona viniera a buscarla. 

No tenía tiempo de pensar cómo se sentía respecto a eso mientras se apresuraba a alejarse de la actividad todo lo posible. Sabía que aunque intentara pelear con él para escapar, no tendría oportunidad, ni siquiera con todo su entrenamiento. 

Por supuesto, Steve la alcanzó mucho antes de lo que le hubiera gustado. La tomó de la muñeca y frenó sus dos intentos para escapar. La sujetó de la otra muñeca y la detuvo contra la pared. Ella dejó de removerse inquieta cuando lo miró a los ojos de nuevo. 

No parecía enfadado ni tenía el aspecto de un hombre que estaba allí para arrestarla. Sí parecía un poco enfadado y decepcionado. Incluso un poco triste. 

—Tenemos que hablar —fue lo primero que le dijo. Casi como si se lo estuviera pidiendo. 

Emily miró a su alrededor. Al menos se había alejado lo suficiente para no llamar la atención de nadie. Se obligó a controlar la respiración, deteniendo un poco el movimiento agitado de su pecho contra la firmeza de Steve que la sostenía sin hacerle daño. Asintió. 

—Sígueme. Sé dónde podamos hablar. 

*** 

Steve la había examinado con atención mientras se dirigían hacia la playa, a una zona alejada del muelle y los negocios. La mujer no parecía asustada, pero tampoco molesta. Tenía una expresión concentrada y tensa, con los labios apretados fuertemente, sin ningún amago de sonrisa. 

—Me siento halagada —dijo ella finalmente—. Mandaron al mismísimo Capitán América a buscarme. 

—Yo pedí venir —la corrigió él. 

Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que los labios de ella se curvaban, pero debió ser una ilusión. 

Emily desvió la mirada hacia el mar. Emily, no Sharon. 

—¿Cuánto sabes ya? 

Bastante, o eso creía. Tony le había dicho que el caso de David Clarke era el único que relacionaba directamente a la Iniciativa con los Hamptons. Natasha también le había explicado que el hecho de que el contacto con Marea Creciente estuviera en la ceremonia para Victoria Greyson no podía ser coincidencia, dado el trato de la mujer con SHIELD. 

Nolan Ross había sido muy joven en esa época, pero no era imposible pensar que hubiera tenido algún trato con David Clarke. La mujer que se había hecho pasar por Sharon Carter era más joven todavía, pero tal vez sólo había encontrado en aquel caso una entrada hacia la Iniciativa y le interesaba por otro tema. 

De todas maneras, no había ido allí para darle a ella su versión de los hechos, sino a escuchar lo que realmente había pasado. 

—Sé que tienes una poderosa razón para infiltrarte en SHIELD y robar la información sobre la Iniciativa. 

La mujer no hizo contacto visual al escucharlo. 

—Para usarte para robar información —dijo en voz baja. 

Hubiera preferido que no le remarcara aquello. Por alguna razón más que a la defensiva parecía estarlo provocando. Se acercó a ella manteniendo la compostura. Necesitaba que hablara con él antes de que Natasha se hiciera cargo. 

No creía que fuera necesario, o al menos eso esperaba. 

—¿Por qué necesitas esa información? —preguntó con tacto. 

Tal vez invadir su espacio personal no era lo más apropiado, aunque nada le impedía a ella retroceder. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, volteó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada era dura, aunque había algo vulnerable de fondo, vibrando junto a su enojo. 

—Creía que el Capitán América peleaba por la justicia. O eso me dijeron. 

Frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar su tono acusatorio. 

—¿Quieres la información para evitar una injusticia? —La manera en que ella levantó la barbilla ligeramente le hizo pensar que iba en la dirección correcta, pero no pensaba decirle nada—. ¿Tiene que ver con David Clarke? 

El efecto fue demasiado espontáneo para que Emily pudiera disimularlo. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y su labio inferior tembló, aunque intentara contenerlo de inmediato. Fue en ese momento que la mujer retrocedió un paso y su expresión se volvió de piedra.

—Lo sabes —dijo, más que preguntar. 

Steve lo consideró un momento. Tampoco podía decir que conociera toda la situación. 

—No realmente —replicó. 

Cierto aire de superioridad se filtró en su expresión de piedra. 

—Ni siquiera a ti te lo dicen todo, ¿cierto? 

Evidentemente, no tenía ni idea. A los Vengadores y en especial a él, eran el tipo de personas a quienes les decían lo mínimo. 

Tampoco sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo con ella. Había tenido la esperanza de que hablara con él, pero evidentemente seguía sin entender a las mujeres. O a las personas, en general. Sólo sabía tener fe en ellas. 

—Tienes que hablar conmigo —le pidió. Retrocedió un poco, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, intentando tener la actitud menos agresiva posible, en contraposición a la defensiva de ella—. SHIELD no va a te dejar ir después de esto. Mientras piensen que estás favoreciendo a la Iniciativa vas a estar en su punto de mira. La Viuda Negra ya tiene a tu compañero, Nolan Ross, para interrogarlo sobre Marea Creciente.

Algo cambió en la expresión de la mujer al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, justo después de que la furia hiciera aparición en su rostro ante la idea de estar favoreciendo a la Iniciativa. 

—Nolan no es de Marea Creciente —negó con brusquedad—. Me estaba haciendo un favor que al final no va a servir de nada porque SHIELD quiere que todo lo de la Iniciativa quede en silencio y por eso no va a hacer nada para limpiar el nombre de David Clarke. Tienen las pruebas de que fue inculpado, saben quiénes lo hicieron y lo cubrieron todo porque tienen sus propios planes sobre la Iniciativa. ¿Crees que eso es justicia? 

Emily le sostuvo la mirada con los ojos brillantes y una expresión vibrante. No dijo nada más, se limitó a mirarlo como si quisiera obligarlo a hablar. Él se acercó nuevamente sin que ella retrocediera. 

—Te interesa personalmente el caso de David Clarke —declaró finalmente, ganándose una mirada que gritaba “evidentemente”—. Apostaría a que sabes mucho sobre él y quienes lo implicaron: puedes colaborar con SHIELD. Te vamos a llevar de todas maneras, pero eso sería mejor para todos. Puedo hablar con el Director Fury, podemos explicarle tu preocupación. La Iniciativa es peligrosa y es una prioridad. No sé qué hará SHIELD cuando logre eliminarla, pero si vienes conmigo y me explicas todo, te prometo que hablaré con el director y buscaremos esa justicia que tanto te interesa. 

Emily lo miró con suspicacia, como si no creyera del todo sus palabras. Steve extendió una mano hacia ella. 

—Confía en mí —insistió. Aunque tenía la impresión de que la mujer no solía confiar en nadie. Miró su mano unos segundos pero no la tomó. 

—Quiero ver a Nolan —declaró, cruzándose de brazos. 

El tono de su voz había dejado de ser acusatorio, lo cual era un alivio. Steve asintió. Tenía la impresión de que iban por buen camino. 

***

Nolan sabía que debía estar aterrorizado. La guapísima mujer de la fiesta lo había llevado hasta ese yate y ahora se encontraba dentro de una habitación donde no había nada más que una silla, una mesa y el símbolo de SHIELD en la pared. 

También estaba él, amarrado a la silla, y la mujer, quien lo miraba con una tranquilidad que gritaba peligro por todas partes. 

—¿Voy a conocer a más Vengadores? —preguntó tras unos minutos. El silencio lo ponía particularmente inquieto—. Me encantaría conocer a Iron Man. 

—Estamos esperando por el Capitán, si te sirve —replicó ella encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. 

Tenía que admitir que aunque estaba asustado, aquella era una experiencia única. 

—¿Cómo lo haces? Tu imagen la vi miles de veces después de la batalla de Nueva York pero no te reconocí —continuó él, intentando retrasar el interrogatorio. 

Prefería pensar que SHIELD iba a preguntar amablemente antes de torturarlo. 

—Soy una profesional —respondió ella con una sonrisa pequeña, calculada pero satisfecha. 

La Viuda Negra. Definitivamente una profesional. Nolan tenía que admitir su debilidad por las mujeres fuertes y luchadoras de ese estilo. En otras circunstancias, habría pensado que Ems se podría llevar bien con ella. 

—Dime más sobre tu amiga, a la que ayudaste a infiltrarse a SHIELD —insistió la Viuda poniéndose de pie frente a él, mirándolo con tranquilidad. 

Como si no tuviera la menor duda de que iba a hablarle al respecto. 

—Ya le dije: estaba aburrido y Marea Creciente se veía interesante. No pueden dejar que los genios multimillonarios nos aburramos. 

—Lo sé, yo sí conozco a Tony Stark —replicó ella. 

La paciencia que le estaba mostrando resultaba inquietante. ¿Dónde estaría Emily? ¿Sabría ya que él estaba en manos de SHIELD? Había dicho que estaba segura de que podría contar con Steve Rogers si caían en manos de la organización, pero estando bajo la custodia de la Viuda Negra nada parecía seguro. 

Si la técnica de interrogación consistía en hacer silencio para que él hablara de lo que fuera, estaba funcionando de maravilla. 

—No conozco muchos millonarios y genios. No es tan común. Al menos no aquí. 

—¿David Clarke no era uno? 

La mención del padre de Amanda casi lo bota de la silla. Demonios. Emily necesitaba un cómplice que supiera cómo lidiar con esas cosas, él definitivamente no lo era. 

—¿Clarke? Era un buen tipo —replicó de manera algo precipitada, sabía que ella lo notaría—. Pero no exactamente un genio. 

—Un buen tipo —repitió la Viuda Negra, como si se lo estuviera pensando—. Es una manera interesante de describirlo. 

—La mayor parte de la gente usa la palabra “terrorista” —replicó él con una sonrisa de las suyas para expresar que todo era una tontería. 

Ella sonrió ligeramente y supo que había metido la pata. 

—La mayor parte de la gente —repitió—. ¿Quiénes son la excepción, señor Ross? 

Arrugó el gesto ante la pregunta. 

—Creía que ya habíamos pasado a la etapa donde me llamabas “Nolan”. 

La Viuda Negra se mantuvo impasible, aunque tampoco hizo mala cara, esperaba que eso fuera una señal de que tampoco lo estaba haciendo tan mal. 

—Entonces, sí conoces más gente que no usaría esa palabra —comentó. 

—Diría que a estas alturas hay muchas personas que ni siquiera saben quién era David Clarke —señaló. 

Empezaba a sentirse agitado y el hecho de tener atadas las manos detrás de la silla no ayudaba en nada. Estaba sudando y no era sólo porque en esa habitación cerrada hiciera calor. 

La Viuda se acercó un poco a su silla con ese movimiento natural que no debería resultar sensual en una situación de peligro. Pero ella ni siquiera lo intentaba, le salía sin más. 

—¿Realmente quieres jugar, Nolan? —preguntó en un tono exento de seducción o amenaza, que sin embargo causó una reacción en él como si hubiera tenido ambas cosas.

Tragó grueso cuando tuvo que obligarse a levantar la mirada para verla. 

De repente notó que la mirada de ella se perdía, como si estuviera lejos de allí. Tardó un momento en comprender que estaba escuchando algo en un transmisor que llevaba en el oído. Momentos después lo miró de nuevo. 

—Tenemos compañía. Te gustará ver una cara familiar. 

Cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, se cumplió su deseo de conocer a otro Vengador: era el Capitán América. Emily venía a su lado. 

*** 

Natasha escuchó con atención la propuesta de Steve. Tenía instrucciones de obtener toda la información posible sobre Marea Creciente y sobre lo que la infiltrada había averiguado, sus motivaciones y el daño causado por la fuga de información. Junto a esas instrucciones, estaba implícito que Fury no quería tener problemas con el Capitán América. 

—Quieres llevarla de nuevo a SHIELD —resumió ella, al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja. 

Al menos Steve no ocultó que había esperado resistencia por su parte. Era demasiado respetuoso para mentirle. 

—Sabe mucho de la Iniciativa. Su amigo sabe sobre Marea Creciente. Tiene una motivación clara para esto, quiere justicia para la memoria de David Clarke, tampoco es algo malo. 

Natasha suspiró. Mientras Steve todavía podía creer en palabras abstractas como la justicia, ella conocía de primera mano las cosas que se llegaban a hacer bajo aquel nombre. 

—Los motivos personales nunca son buenos compañeros de trabajo —señaló. 

Steve no pareció impresionado por su argumento. 

—Todos teníamos motivos personales contra Loki. 

Touché. 

Lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta tras la cual esperaba Emily Thorne el resultado de su conversación, una vez que había tranquilizado su conciencia al comprobar que no le habían tocado un pelo a Nolan Ross. 

Algo que habría sido innecesario, dado que lo había podido leer como un libro abierto. Ese hombre se dejaría matar antes de traicionar a esa mujer. Ahí también había motivos personales de por medio. 

—Pero los conocíamos —refutó ella. Steve acusó el golpe y asintió. 

—Le podemos preguntar —sugirió. 

Natasha lo pensó un momento y asintió. Fury no quería problemas, ella no haría problemas: ya le tocaría a él ver qué hacía con la mujer de nuevo a bordo. 

—Yo le preguntaré —definió, aunque cedió ante la petición de Steve de estar presente también. Al menos serviría de conexión con la interrogada. 

Sin embargo, una vez de regreso a la habitación y siempre mirando a Steve en lugar de a ella, Emily no puso la mayor resistencia a declarar que su verdadero nombre era Amanda Clarke. 

*** 

Un lugar en primera fila para ver la caída de la Iniciativa valía un precio tan alto como renunciar al anonimato que tanto trabajo le había costado. De todas maneras, tampoco lo había perdido del todo. Lo que sucedía en SHIELD, permanecía allí. 

Además, lo importante era contar con datos para seguir más allá de la Iniciativa y cobrar venganza contra los otros involucrados en el destino fatal de su padre. 

Después de ser llevados de vuelta a los cuarteles generales, los habían separado. Nolan había sido llevado a interrogación por el tema de Marea Creciente mientras que a ella le había tocado hablar sobre la Iniciativa y su relación con los Greyson. No estaba segura de haber aportado cosas nuevas para SHIELD, después de todo ellos ya tenían las pruebas que ella había recolectado sobre la familia y el caso de su padre. 

En realidad fue ella quien aprendió mucho sobre la Iniciativa después de eso. Le tocó volver a trabajar al lado de Steve, quien en cierta forma estaba a cargo de vigilarla. Era su responsabilidad después de todo, había sido quien la había avalado ante el director Fury. 

Si era sincera, había contado con ello. Había calculado que si lograba presentar su motivación como la justicia, Steve cedería e incluso colaboraría. 

Se le daba bien manipular a los demás, incluso a quienes eran realmente buenas personas. Aunque en ese caso no estaba segura de sentirse particularmente orgullosa. Cuando el Capitán América confiaba en ella como en cualquier otro soldado que hubiera tenido por pareja en una misión, no podía dejar de lado por completo la sensación de que lo estaba engañando. 

Aún le resultaba extraño que la llamara “Amanda”. Había asumido la costumbre de decirle de esa manera desde que había conocido su verdadera identidad. Para él había sido Emily Thorne por un muy poco tiempo, de manera que era el único que la llamaba todavía por su nombre real. En SHIELD hablaban oficialmente de ella como “Clarke”, lo que no dejaba de ser extraño también. 

Curiosamente, el “Ems” de Nolan era lo que le sonaba más cercano y familiar, aunque hablaban poco, sólo cuando tenían videollamadas para confirmar que, a pesar de seguir siendo huésped de SHIELD, estaba bien. 

La Iniciativa no había tenido oportunidad de entender lo que sucedía con la manera en que habían hecho caer a sus dirigentes y habían desmembrado sus raíces en Estados Unidos y fuera de allí. Había sido un trabajo duro: días y semanas viajando, insertándose de incógnito en lugares para luego destruirlos desde dentro, luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, registros de datos y archivos… 

Siempre con Steve a su lado. 

—Hacemos un buen equipo —le decía él con frecuencia. 

Cuando ella sonreía y asentía al escucharlo, sentía un rastro de amargura bajando por su garganta. 

—No deberías irte cuando terminemos con la Iniciativa —le había dicho el día de su penúltimo operativo planeado contra la organización. La había mirado a los ojos, más cerca de su espacio personal de lo habitual. Luego, dubitativo, había levantado la mano para acomodarle un mechón de cabello, aunque se había arrepentido a medio camino y solamente había rozado su mejilla con la yema de los dedos—. Puedes hacer mucho bien aquí. 

Era triste saber que Steve nunca podría entenderla. 

*** 

Los cuarteles de SHIELD no eran el lugar favorito de Tony Stark. De hecho, si tuviera que hacer un ranking de los lugares a los que le gustaba ir, ni siquiera hubiera aparecido entre ellos. 

O quizá sí, pero muy muy abajo. 

Ese día tenía la excusa perfecta para presentarse allí. Después de todo, tenía que devolver a Nolan Ross. Aún estaba intentando explicarse qué motivo podía haberlo llevado a aceptar cuando Steve lo había llamado para pedirle que lo tuviera un tiempo en su casa dado que tenía que permanecer bajo vigilancia de SHIELD mientras Amanda trabajara con ellos. 

No había querido escuchar la explicación de Pepper porque probablemente habría sido acertada. 

El trabajo contra la Iniciativa había terminado, por lo que la mujer y Nolan Ross iban a quedar libres, según el trato que habían alcanzado. Una pena, hubiera podido utilizar al hombre en Stark Industries. Aunque alejarlo de JARVIS no era mala idea. Había interactuado demasiado con su sistema inteligente, empezaba incluso a agradarle. 

El Capitán por su parte había expresado su intención de convencer a Amanda Clarke de quedarse. En su opinión tenía mucho que aportar y ya había terminado su trabajo. Según su acuerdo, SHIELD iba a hacer que David Clarke fuera exonerado de los cargos que se le habían imputado. 

Encontró a Steve justo donde esperaba: observando el reencuentro de Amanda Clarke y su compañero de crímenes. Para tanto interés por parte de la mujer en que Nolan estuviera bien durante su trabajo con SHIELD, había esperado un poco más de emoción por su parte al reencontrarse. Una sonrisa corta al escucharlo decir “Hey, Ems. ¿Qué tenemos en la agenda ahora?” había sido lo más que había expresado. 

El Capitán no parecía extrañado aunque al igual que él contemplaba la escena desde una baranda en el piso superior a aquel donde Nolan había entrado para encontrarse con su amiga. 

—La famosa Amanda Clarke… Parece que no ganará un concurso de expresión de emociones —comentó al acercarse a Steve, quien lo miró de medio lado, con los brazos cruzados. 

—Suele estar concentrada, incluso cuando no estamos trabajando —replicó. 

Tony se restregó las manos y ladeó la cabeza. Era una manera de describir su actitud, tal vez. No lo convencía demasiado. 

—No creo que deje trabajar en algún momento —declaró. Notó la mirada de extrañeza de Steve—. La búsqueda de justicia es un trabajo de tiempo completo, ¿no es así, Capitán? 

La expresión de su compañero cambió a cierto fastidio cansado que le era familiar. 

—En este caso no aplican las ironías. Quería justicia para su padre, eso deberías poder entenderlo. 

Tony arqueó una ceja. Claro, con la excelente relación que tenía con su padre haría exactamente lo mismo. 

Bueno, tal vez. Pero Steve no estaba captando el punto. 

Decidió no dar más rodeos y le tendió una Tablet con la información que había recopilado en ese tiempo. 

—No sé si llamar a esto “justicia”, Steve. Esa es tu especialidad. 

Notó como el hombre dudaba en tomar el dispositivo. Cuando lo hizo, miró con extrañeza su contenido, sin entender. 

—¿Qué es esto? 

Tony se rascó distraídamente detrás de una oreja, mientras observaba a Amanda y Nolan hablar. Le hubiera gustado poder escucharlos también, pero que aquella conversación se estuviera grabando no significaba tener acceso al sonido. 

—Aún estoy buscando pasatiempos ahora que no tengo que descifrar el Extremis y sigo sin producir más trajes. 

Steve no replicó nada. Había empezado a revisar los archivos y seguramente empezaba a atar cabos. Cuando repitió la pregunta, parecía tener más sentido. 

—¿Qué es esto, Tony? 

Resopló antes de contestar. Ya no tenía opción. 

—Parece que no es buen negocio haber estado relacionado con el caso de David Clarke. 

Se había entretenido bastante con la búsqueda sobre el caso. A todos los implicados, o al menos a su mayoría, les habían sobrevenido desgracias en los últimos años. Todas con huellas cuidadosamente cubiertas, pero en las que Tony podía ver el hilo conductor. 

Steve también. 

Sin darle las gracias ni comentar nada más se retiró, llevándose la Tablet con él. Tony inspiró profundo. 

—Tenías que hacerlo —dijo la voz de Natasha a su espalda. No necesitaba girarse para mirarla, podía percibir reproche en su tono de voz, pero también sabía que estaba de acuerdo. 

—Veamos si vale de algo —comentó más para él que para ella. 

La mujer llegó a su altura y pudo ver de reojo la enigmática sonrisa que esbozaba en ese momento. Como si supiera algo sobre sí mismo que él no. 

Demonios, a veces entendía por qué Pepper y Natasha habían terminado por llevarse bien después de todo. 

*** 

Estaba lista para irse pero tenía que esperar a su compañero. Nolan había ido a sostener una última discusión para que lo liberaran del brazalete que le había impedido acceder a las páginas de SHIELD desde cualquier dispositivo electrónico. Era una pérdida de tiempo, nunca se lo iban a quitar, pero él había insistido en hacerlo. Después de todo lo que había pasado por ella esas semanas no se lo podía negar, no afectaba sus planes. 

Además, aunque no tenía ganas de lidiar nuevamente con las esperanzas de Steve de que se quedara en SHIELD, esperaba poder verlo antes de irse. 

Sabía que en el mundo real no volvería a encontrarse a una persona como él. 

No se iba a ver decepcionada. Sonrió para sí misma cuando vio a Steve aproximarse y se levantó para recibirlo. No llevaba el uniforme de Capitán América, pero no pasaba desapercibido de ninguna forma. 

Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro la hizo dudar. No parecía nada feliz. Tampoco triste o melancólico, o ninguna emoción de las comúnmente asociadas a las despedidas. 

Parecía enojado y aún más, decepcionado.

Cuando puso la Tablet frente a ella, supo lo que le sucedía. Cualquier rastro de sonrisa o emoción se borró de su rostro, refugiándose en su expresión de piedra. 

—¿Me podrías explicar qué es esto, por favor? — le pidió Steve con amabilidad, pero su tono tenía una dureza que no le resultaba familiar. 

Levantó la mano para ir pasando las pantallas en el aparato. Todas eran noticias relacionadas con las diferentes desgracias que había ido preparando y ejecutando contra todos los involucrados en el caso de su padre. 

—Esto es la prueba de que tú o uno de tus amigos no confía en mí —replicó. 

La habían investigado a fondo. Estaba segura de que SHIELD lo haría, pero contaba con que decidieran utilizarla de todas formas al comprobar que sus objetivos no eran totalmente contrarios a los suyos. No había pensado que esa información pasaría a Steve, había apostado por lo contrario. 

Considerando el tipo de medio en el que le estaba enseñando la información, sospechaba que no había sido una entrega oficial de la misma, sino algo de una amistad. A Steve no le faltaban simpatías en toda la organización y más allá. 

—Dijiste que querías justicia —le recordó Steve. Definitivamente lo que tenía más peso en su voz era la decepción. 

Emily era consciente de que no debería importarle.

Levantó la barbilla para verlo directamente a los ojos. 

—Estoy haciendo justicia. 

Por un momento creyó que ganaría el duelo de miradas, pero la compasión en los ojos de Steve seguida de un suave movimiento de cabeza para negar, como si no quisiera hacerlo de manera categórica para no lastimarla, la tocó. Desvió la mirada hacia la Tablet para apagarla y devolvérsela de golpe. 

—No puedes tomar la justicia por tu mano —replicó Steve con un deje de severidad—. Eso es venganza. 

Emily paladeó el sabor de la palabra. Venganza. Su principal motivación. 

—Sí —dijo con dureza—. Lo siento si es algo que está por debajo del Capitán América. 

Sabía que no debía haber dicho eso. La manera instintiva en que Steve retrocedió un poco al escucharla, como si lo hubiera golpeado por sorpresa, no le extrañó. 

Había notado lo cansado y difícil que llegaba a ser que todos hablaran de él como si fuera perfecto o intachable. Él sólo trataba de hacer lo correcto. No se creía una persona superior a los demás, ni creía que sus valores fueran superiores a los que todo el mundo debería tener. 

Algunas veces, durante las noches y los tiempos muertos durante las misiones que habían tenido juntos, lo había escuchado quejarse de cómo Tony Stark le echaba en cara de vez en cuando lo irrealmente patriota y bueno que era. Claro, sospechaba que el mismo Stark era el que la había investigado y le había dado toda esa información a Steve. Se necesitaba a alguien menos perfecto para descubrirla. 

No había sido difícil darse cuenta de que llegado ese momento, Steve nunca podría comprenderla. O al menos, aceptarla. 

Emily estaba convencida de eso. Lo suficiente para levantar la barbilla y encararlo con expresión retadora. 

Hubiera preferido que él no la mirada con esa mezcla de confusión y compasión. 

—¿Por eso te vas de SHIELD? —dijo él en voz calmada, como si quisiera evitar una confrontación violenta—. ¿Vas a seguir tu venganza? 

La respuesta era obvia, así que no se dignó a darla directamente. 

—¿Me lo vas a impedir? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. 

Lástima. Lo último que hubiera querido ver en sus ojos. 

—Podrías hacer tanto bien aquí, Amanda… 

La idea de que todavía quisiera que se quedara era superior a lo que había esperado. Respiró profundo y desvió la mirada hacia fuera de la habitación. En ese momento le hubiera gustado ver aparecer a Nolan, con su vestuario estrafalario y una sonrisa para darle seguridad, aunque él mismo estuviera algo atemorizado. Era una imagen reconfortante de sólo pensarla.

Probablemente era la única persona que entendía realmente que la buena Amanda Clarke ya no existía. El único capaz de aceptar a Emily Thorne y sus planes de venganza, aunque pensara que podría haber algo mejor para ella. 

Deseó estar muy lejos de SHIELD y de Capitán América en ese momento. 

—Ya te tienen a ti para hacer el bien —dijo en un tono de voz más conciliador. Sonrió sin ganas, de medio lado, y volvió a centrar la vista en él—. No pertenezco aquí. 

Pudo ver que Steve sabía que aquello era verdad, aunque no le gustaba. Iba a objetar, así que ella se apresuró a silenciarlo. Poner un dedo sobre sus labios no fue ni siquiera un movimiento calculado, surgió natural, parte de la dinámica que habían tenido todas esas semanas trabajando juntos. Negó ligeramente y con la otra mano en su hombro se apoyó para incorporarse y darle un beso en la mejilla. 

Sintió el calor de su piel y percibió por última vez su aroma. Nadie podía creer fácilmente que había pasado décadas congelado y olvidado entre el hielo. Cerró los ojos. 

No volvería a verlo. 

—Adiós, Steve —susurró antes de dirigirse a la puerta por la que él había entrado. Nolan sabría encontrarla a la salida. 

Notó el movimiento de él para detenerla pero lo evadió. Notó como él se detenía e inspiraba profundo. 

—¿Volveremos a saber de ti? —preguntó antes de que ella saliera. Se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo, con una mano en el marco de la puerta. Steve frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Al menos… cuando acabes. 

Era evidente que le costaba decirlo. Dudaba que pudiera quedarse quieto y permitirle tomar la justicia en sus manos. Pero Emily sonrió de medio lado, aunque de manera forzada. 

—Tal vez —respondió, aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo. 

No estaba segura de sí él lo sabía también, pero se marchó antes de comprobarlo. 

*** 

—Buenas noches, Capitán. 

Steve sonrió al escuchar la voz ya familiar del sistema inteligente de Tony. Al inicio le había costado acostumbrarse a que le hablara una voz electrónica, pero ahora se sentía casi natural. 

—Buenas noches, JARVIS —saludó con un amago de sonrisa. 

El piso de Tony en la torre estaba inusualmente silencioso, por lo que supuso que estaría en el taller. A veces se preguntaba qué hacía el multimillonario ahora que no estaba creando nuevos trajes. Otras veces tenía la certeza de que el propio Stark se preguntaba lo mismo. 

Dudó un momento. Podía dejar la Tablet sobre la mesa e irse. Después de todo, no tenía ganas de hablar. En especial con alguien capaz de hurgar en su interior como lo hacía Tony Stark.

Sin embargo, no se movió. Tardó demasiado en decidirse y pronto se vio sin opción, cuando escuchó los pasos que se acercaban. 

—Hey, ¿ya te despediste de la super heroína de la Venganza, Capitán? 

Steve torció el gesto. 

—Te fuiste sin recoger esto —dijo Steve, ignorando el comentario. Puso la Tablet sobre la barra del mini bar que Stark había mantenido en su piso en la atorre. 

Tony se limpió las manos con un trapo que parecía ya bastante sucio de por sí, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de indiferencia hacia el aparato. 

—Puedes dejártela —dijo con desapego—. No la necesito. 

—No la quiero —replicó Steve de inmediato, con más brusquedad de la necesaria. 

Tony tiró el trapo sobre su hombro y avanzó con una sonrisilla presumida de las suyas que tanto detestaba. 

—¿Sabes que puedes borrarle la memoria, verdad? Quedará como nueva. Excepto es algo vieja, pero lo viejo no puede molestarte, igual es nuevo para ti. 

Tal vez debería salir de allí, no estaba de humor para eso. Sin embargo, contrario a sus mejores instintos, resopló y tomó asiento en una de las sillas altas de bar, al tiempo que empujaba la mentada Tablet lejos de él. 

—Entendido —masculló Tony. Luego, tras terminar de acercarse se inclinó sacó una botella de licor que puso sobre la superficie plana de la barra. 

Steve la miró de reojo y arqueó una ceja. 

—Siempre dices que gastar licor en mí es un desperdicio porque no puedo embriagarme. 

—¿Quién dijo que era para ti? —replicó Tony. Sin embargo, sonrió de medio lado mientras sacaba dos vasos también.

No se planteó si quiera rechazar el trago, aunque primero lo balanceó, observando el líquido ambarino mecerse. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta del silencio y alzó un momento la mirada, lo suficiente para notar los ojos de Tony fijos sobre él, por encima de su propio vaso. 

Volvió a enfocar su atención en su propio trago antes de tomarlo. 

—Se marchó con su amigo esta misma tarde —declaró tras dejar el vaso sobre la barra de nuevo. 

Notó que Tony tomaba también antes de hablar. 

—Probablemente es lo mejor. Dicen que ella y tú hacían buen equipo, pero no eres un cómplice de una esclava de su vendetta personal. 

Steve sabía que tenía razón, lo cual no hacía que resultara menos molesto y doloroso escucharlo. 

—Hacemos un buen equipo —le aseguró. 

Otro silencio. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que era posible estar con Tony sin escucharlo hablar cada segundo? Por supuesto, no podía durar demasiado. 

—Tendrás que conformarte con gente como yo —declaró Stark tras un momento. 

—Si no hay de otra —replicó Steve con un amago de sonrisa que le salió de manera espontánea, casi sorprendiéndole a sí mismo. 

Casi, porque cuando trataba con Tony pocas cosas lo sorprendían realmente. 

Había vaciado su vaso, pero pronto vio cómo era llenado de nuevo. 

—Quién sabe, tal vez cuando termine su venganza la chica regrese —dijo con un mal intento de tono para subir el ánimo. 

Levantó los ojos hacia Tony para encontrarlo observándolo una vez más. Esa vez, sin embargo, le sostuvo mirada mientras bebía.

—Tal vez —contestó Steve en voz baja antes de beber, pero no lo creía. 

Amanda había seguido su camino de venganza, era lo que había elegido.

Él tenía su propio camino. 

*** 

Había una extraña sensación de irrealidad en estar en su casa en los Hampton, volver a usar su propia computadora y ver a Emily sentada en su sofá. Aunque lo que había resultado de otro mundo habían sido sus semanas viviendo en el piso de Tony Stark en la torre de los Vengadores. 

No lo habían dejado entrar al taller, pero la propia tecnología del lugar era fabulosa. Ahora incluso extrañaba hablar en voz alta para que JARVIS le contestara. 

En cuanto al propio Iron Man en persona, no lo había decepcionado lo más mínimo. Suspicaz contra él todo el tiempo, receloso con Emily, pero con un sentido del humor delicioso y una arrogancia muy particular. El hombre resultaba intratable la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras que Pepper Potts era adorable. 

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Emily con impaciencia. 

Nolan sonrió ligeramente. De todo aquel regreso a la normalidad, lo que más disfrutaba era volver a sentir que Emily lo necesitaba. 

Sacudió la mano, sintiendo el frío brazalete de SHIELD contra su piel. 

—No está del todo mal —comentó sonriendo de medio lado. 

Emily resopló con fastidio. 

—Hice todo lo que me dijiste. 

—Lo sé —dijo él con orgullo. Ante sí, tenía la información que Emily había podido extraer de SHIELD durante su segunda estancia de trabajo en la organización—. No habrías podido hacer este robo de información encriptada sin un poco de ayuda. 

Se podía dar el lujo de presumir un poco en este caso. No había sido fácil darle instrucciones en clave para que ella misma robara la información que él no podía buscar gracias al dichoso brazalete.

—La pregunta es si sirve para algo —lo presionó ella, ignorando la petición de reconocimiento por su papel en esa operación. 

Le hubiera extrañado lo contrario. 

Asintió mientras continuaba escaneando la información con la vista. Mientras no se conectara a la Red, el brazalete no se activaría. 

—Podrás verlo tú misma, pero creo que encontrar a Victoria y proceder contra los Greyson es posible con esto. 

La satisfacción que se formó en el rostro de Emily fue la primera emoción positiva que vio en ella desde que habían dejado las instalaciones de SHIELD. Había dicho escuetamente que se había despedido de Steve Rogers, pero Nolan sospechaba que aquello no había ido demasiado bien. 

Le pasó la computadora para que viera la información, ahora legible, que ella misma había robado. Sin embargo, al verla una vez más refugiándose en nuevos planes de venganza, suspiró. 

—Tampoco tenemos que seguir —sugirió, aunque ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada hacia él al escucharlo—. Creo que tienes una oportunidad con ellos, Ems. Les gustas para trabajar allí. Tony lo sugirió en algún momento. 

Emily arqueó una ceja con incredulidad marcada. 

—¿Tony? ¿Ahora te tuteas con Iron Man? 

Sí, en realidad sí. Pero ese no era el punto y ella lo sabía bien. Sonrió, era incapaz de evitarlo cuando mencionaba su reciente contacto con el multimillonario, pero decidió ignorar la pregunta. 

—Creo que tú tienes aún más confianza con el Capitán América. 

Notó como la expresión de Emily se endurecía. Definitivamente, aquella despedida no había terminado bien. 

—Steve no me conoce —replicó ella con brusquedad. Frunció el ceño con fuerza, como si eso la ayudara a alejar pensamientos sobre el hombre para concentrarse en la información frente a ella. 

Tenía razón, por supuesto. 

—Tal vez le gustaría conocerte —sugirió. 

La mirada dura que Emily le dirigió le resultó particularmente dolorosa. 

—No, no le gustaría —le aseguró. Tras mantenerse en silencio un momento, volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla—. Ahora, tenemos que trabajo que hacer. Aquí hay buena información. 

Nolan decidió no volver a mencionarle el tema. La verdad, una parte de él había temido que Emily se quedara con SHIELD. La habría echado mucho de menos. 

Respiró profundo y se dirigió a su lado en el sofá, para poder ver ambos la pantalla

—Tengo que tener cuidado con las cosas que te enseño: podrías dejar de necesitarme —comentó con tono casual, cambiando de tema definitivamente. 

Notó la sonrisa de medio lado de Emily. 

—Lastimosamente, dudo que eso pase —replicó. 

Luego lo miró de reojo, con un deje de reconocimiento que no estaba allí antes. Nolan no pudo replicar nada, de repente tenía una especie de nudo en la garganta. 

Podía entender que Steve Rogers, tan recto y tan noble, tuviera sus reparos sobre Emily Thorne. Pero él, por su parte, no pensaba apartarse nunca de su lado.


End file.
